


The carcinogeneticist

by princedave



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princedave/pseuds/princedave
Summary: i had this idea for a while and  idk man i wrote this in 15 minutes but its okay





	The carcinogeneticist

Striders never cry.

That's what you told him the first day you met, back in middle school.  
He looked at you and raised his eyebrow.  
"Oh come on, that's horseshit."

You laughed, and told him it was true. He said you were a fucklamp. You liked him.

You became friends somehow. He was different from John and Jade and Rose. He cursed even more than you did, yet cried over romantic novels and movies. You never cried, though.

You remember in your second year of high school, the day he told you he liked you. You never really cared about gender, and you had to admit you found him cute. So you started dating. He cried with happiness, but surprise, surprise, you didn't.

You were happy then. You were happy when you were holding him, kissing him, listening to him rant about things that barely mattered. You fell in love.

It was beautiful, without rust or blemish.

Then one day it was ruined.

"It's fucking CANCER, Dave." He cried into your arms. He gripped you tightly, as if you were all he needed. Karkat had never cried like this before. He was scared. So were you. But you didn't cry. You had to be strong for him.  
Because he became weaker.

His skin became pallid, his hair thinned, his clothes looser. He tried to keep his head up, you could see he was trying, but he was fading too fast. 

He'd always been bright. and burning. Now he was drifting away like smoke and ash.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." He had said, hoarsely.   
You held his hand, and kissed his cheek. You knew he didn't have long. 

 

His funeral was a quiet affair. Karkat Vantas may have had a fair share of enemies, but he had a plethora of friends too. Loyal ones.

Some people said a few words. Lies, of course; detailing his "eternal kindness towards others" and his "enviable patience".

You didn't say anything.

When they buried him, you watched as the dirt tumbled down on top of the coffin, wondering what it sounded like from in there. It made you feel sick.

Your friends tried to talk to you, Rose was desperate for you to "Just open up, for God sake, Dave, you can't just stay silent the rest of your life."  
She always cared most.

Eventually, they stopped trying, and left you alone.

You were glad.

By the time you got to the graveyard, the sun was starting to set. You always loved the sunsets. You used to make him watch them with you. The swirls of orange and gold dancing across the sky seemed to mock you now. They made you angry.

You sat down beside his grave when you came to it. The fresh flowers from strangers releasing a sickeningly sweet aroma. He never even liked flowers that much. not bouquets, anyway.

You sighed. You'd been waiting all day for this time alone, yet now you had no idea what to say. You pulled your shades from your eyes. He always loved your fucked up scarlet eyes.

"I miss you."

That was all you could say before you choked, and the tears came cascading down your cheeks. You sobbed for what felt like forever, as if you would never stop. You didn't want to. But then you felt a hand on your shoulder. You looked around, bewildered.

"It's okay." Rose said. She wrapped her arms around you tightly, and you never wanted to let go. 

You never wanted to let go.


End file.
